nature's dance
by kie-chan214
Summary: Where Merlin helps Arthur see what he sees, and some additional fluff AU


A/n: whats up my nigga hoes. This is my second story hope you like modern AU merlin still has magic

Merlin's pov

I was walking through the hall ways. Gwaine was gone for a day at the set so i had no one to pull my awesome pranks with. I walked outside, on to the grassy hill, lay down and looked up at the grey-blue cloudy sky. I took a deep breath in and inhaled the sweet smell of fresh grass and rain. It was rare to get a moment like this on set but I liked to savour these types of moments because in a life full of action, you got to enjoy the little things. Glad for the moment alone with my thoughts I still hoped for some fun today. I closed his eyes and imaged all the fun things I could be doing.

Not three seconds later did I hear a twig snap in a bush north east of me (mind you I have had no training for this, it's just been happening the past few days; I've been better at everything. Almost as though my senses have heightened), a slight click; they're using a riffle most likely paintball. This person's trying their best to be as careful as possible not knowing they already lost, snap, they're getting closer, shift right, they're right above me 2 maybe 3 feet up.

Click, time to move, I think just as I shift my body to the right so I am out of range from where the person is paint balls fly everywhere just missing me by inches. A stray paintball made its way straight for my mouth, I finally open my eyes and caught the paint ball with my teeth tuck-n-rolled and spat the paint ball at them. Hit them right in the nose and they fell backwards. Instincts gone, idiot back.

I got up to check who it is that was shooting at me, I lean in past the bushes and find none other than Arthur Pendragon staring back at me.

"Arthur, what are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" I ask holding out my hand to help him up

"are you kidding, I knew you were bummed at the fact that Gwaine was out today so I thought I'd come and help you have fun besides you looked like you were prepared for anything I could through at you" he laughed as he got up.

"well, I'm fine thanks, I needed a little time alone anyway, and today's the perfect day to be alone" I smile and close my eyes as I feel the thick moistures cool wind caress my face enjoying it blowing through my short hair.

"What are you talking about there's absolutely no sunlight, if I want to be alone I would like it to be bright and sunny. This weather is dreary and meak, not good for doing anything" Arthur complained about the clouds and rain and humidity while he went on and on about how many different and better weathers to choose from but all the while I was enjoying the beautiful sky and it's clouds movements crossing each other, watching the wind flow through the trees and grass as they dance, tumbling and waving, with each other. No matter what anyone else says this was my favourite type of weather.

"Mnhjndhi, mnej, jdkal akjw kwjn? Merlin?!" Arthur yells waving his hand in front of my face "dude, what were you thinking about, you spaced for about five minutes, are you okay?' I had zoned again watching nature dance around each other "Merlin, snap out of it"

I looked back at him with a face of pure and utter happiness; I haven't talked or thought of a day like this to anyone, not even Gwaine. Now I can because I have a reason to talk about it.

"Arthur, how could you not love weather like this, the beautiful breeze, the grey sky, the cool air and the dance of nature? Can't you see it, it's beautiful." I point out to the sky

"No, I don't see it, I don't see what you see" I feel disappointed because if someone can't see it means they never will "but I would like to see what you see"

"That's the first step to seeing it" i smiles and lay down on the ground and pats the spot next to him. Arthur lies down and stares up at the sky he starts to get bored, he just doesn't see what I see.

Arthur's pov

I'm starting to get sleepy. I could just close my eyes when I hear merlin start to talk.

"Can you see yet Arthur?" he asks

"Honestly, I can see what's so good about this weather" I still hate rain, and the clouds

"Look up at the clouds, tell me what you see" i look up and I see a big grey splodge and I told him what I saw "look closer, Pendragon"

I stared at the blob and then I saw it not very clear but it was definitely there. The clouds dipping and rising against each other, it was very beautiful.

"I can see it moving against each other, it looks nice" I smile at merlin, and then I noticed, his face is brimming with genuine happiness. And I smile wider.

"Now look at the trees" he ordered. I looked and I saw plain trees but it was the wind that was mesmerising it danced with trees and I looked towards the grass that was doing the same.

"Is this what you meant by natures dance? The way the clouds swirl around each other? The way the wind moves to make the trees and grass dance? Is that why you love it?" come to think of it, all the other weathers now dull in comparison to its beauty

"Congrats" Merlin smiled, I was confused "you are the first person to see what I see, you are no longer blind"

"Thanks Merlin" I smile then I remember something, and my grin grew wider "hey Merlin tomorrow, don't you have to learn more about the, um, magic 'stuff' you have tomorrow. You're starting fire, right?"

"Aw, shit, you gotta help me out man I don't want to die" I laughed at his antics

"you won't die' I assured him" you'll just be severely burnt"

"Fuck" I laugh again "please"

He looked at me with stars in his eyes and there is no way in hell anyone can turn him down like that, but I can't get him out of it

"Sorry dude you're on your own." I watch his face go down so slowly

"Okay, but at my funeral play the song 'you were the king, now you're unconscious' by atreyu"

"Fine" he sighs

"Any last words?" I grin at him

"Yes, I am in love with a prat" he jumps up and walks away

I laugh for a second… wait, I'm a prat. Oh my god.

"Merlin!" I yell he turns around "I'm in love with an idiot"

And we stand there grinning like morons

A/n: Arthur says to fucking review


End file.
